Breathe*Completed*
by Dramaqueenbee14
Summary: **COMPLETED**Sequel to Addiction: Now that Stephanie and Jeff are married what will happen next???
1. Default Chapter

Story Title: Breathe (Sequel to Addiction.)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Characters: Vince McMahon, Jeff Hardy, Stephanie McMahon (In Story she is known as Stephanie Hardy), Matt Hardy, Lita, Ronda(owns herself ), Rose Parker(owned by me), Shane McMahon, Linda McMahon, Edge, Mighty Molly(or Nora Greenwald), Desire Parker. Anyone else I didn't mention hasn't appeared in my outline.  
  
  
  
  
  
Story notes: This story picks up directly after the Wedding. During this time Rose has revealed that she and Vince married before Linda and Vince did and she and her daughter are entitled to the McMahon fortune and stocks. Stephanie has sued Rose for Slander and Libel when Rose went on "Good Morning America" and Announced that she was the wife of Vincent K. McMahon and her daughter should have the last name. No one has met this daughter yet. She also mentioned a few of the McMahon secrets that were not denied. This story begins right at the end of Stephanie and Jeff's Honeymoon in France.  
  
  
  
  
  
A long white rose can mean many things. The color undoubtedly meant pure innocence; the smell could tickle the senses to happiness and like a spell it can lead you to sins greater than man could think of. This rose in particular was in full bloom the white petals soft and lush. The rose was being run up and down an arm. Down to the finger tips which held a golden band with a small diamond on it. The fingers moved with the rose as it slowly dew an invisible line back up the arm and to the neck. The rose caressed the neck up to the chin. The path continued down each eye, down the nose, around the cheeks. Finally it crossed the lips. The rose was soon replaced by hands and nimble fingers cupping the face. The eyes fluttered open to reveal a shade of blue. The lips curved into a smile as lips touched lips.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Good morning…." Jeff murmured drawing a line over her lower lip with his tounge.  
  
  
  
  
  
"A very good morning." Stephanie replied kissing him again. They'd spent three glorious weeks in three different countries. First Egypt, then Spain, and finally France. She inhaled the scent left by the rose which mixed with Jeff's scent of soap and sweat.  
  
  
  
  
  
"You can say that again." Jeff said pulling away to look at her. "God I love you…"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"I love you too more than words can say." She replied nestling her head in the crook of his neck. "I don't ever want to leave you, this place, I don't want you to leave me either.  
  
  
  
  
  
"You'll never have to worry about that Mrs. Stephanie Hardy your stuck with me for life." He laughed and pushed a lock of freshly dyed blonde hair out of Stephanie's face.  
  
  
  
  
  
" I like that Mr. Jeff Hardy." She pressed her lips to his neck and smiled. Before he could respond Stephanie's cell phone rang and she sat up reluctantly and grabbed it hitting the on button.  
  
  
  
  
  
" Hello?" She asked keeping the annoyance out of her voice.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Stephanie it's your mother your real one." The voice said.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"What?" Stephanie asked her body going rigid.  
  
  
  
  
  
"It's me it's Linda." Linda waited hesitantly for her daughter's answer.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Mommy?" Stephanie gasped and Linda could hear the phone being taken away from Stephanie.  
  
  
  
  
  
"What do you want?" A male voice that could only be Jeff's sounded over the phone with a menacing tone.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Jeff I'd like to speak to my daughter…I need to speak to her." Linda pleaded with him. "She needs to know I'm still her mother."  
  
  
  
  
  
"If this is some kind of sick plot set up by Rose then I swear…" He said again malice in his voice.  
  
  
  
  
  
"No I am in no way associated with that…that…..WENCH!" Linda raged over the phone.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Alright but if you're lying then you'll be very sorry…very sorry…"Jeff handed the phone to a very shocked Stephanie. Running his hand down her back he could feel the sobs already starting. Wrapping his arms around her as her tears began to fall he let her lay her head back on his shoulder while talking to Linda. He called her Linda because he didn't know what she was. She'd avoided he and Stephanie since the wedding when Rose showed up and attempted to end the wedding with news that Stephanie shouldn't be gifted with the McMahon money that her daughter..her and vince's daughter was the eldest and should be subject to become heir to the company and the fortune. She also said that there was no reason for Jeff to marry Stephanie because at that moment she had no money. This had only postponed the wedding the words had brought back memories of her first marriage and the reasons behind it. (a.n. : that is my own speculation.) Normally he'd been outraged that she'd compared him to paul but he knew in his heart that she hadn't meant it. At the time her entire world of pillars had collapsed except one and that was him. He'd be damned if he ever let her down.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Mom I love you too…" Stephanie sobbed again. "I'll meet you at the court house tomarrow. Bye." Stephanie turned to him tears streaking her face. She wiped them away and squared her shoulders  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"She said she loves me and I'll always be her daughter no matter what happens and no matter what ANYONE says.." Stephanie smiled brightly. "I hope she's not lying to me because I just couldn't take it if she was."  
  
  
  
  
  
"I know baby…" Jeff craddled her feeling useless. "I know.. "  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"We gotta get up c'mon let's take a shower." Stephanie pulled him out of bed and to the bathroom. Jeff slammed the door shut behind them.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
2 hours later (they've been traveling high profile as in private jet)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Jeff!!! Stephanie!!!!!!!" Lita ran up to her two friends at the airport. "Oh God how are you?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Great!!!" Stephanie laughed at her friend's excited expression and took note to the ring on her finger. "Lita is there something you aren't telling me?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"I'll tell you when we get to the arena." Lita smiled. "Right now we have to get you ready for you first match as Stephanie Hardy."  
  
  
  
  
  
"HELL YEA!" Stephanie pumped her fist in the air and receive a strange look from her husband and Matt. "Ok a little too excited and random.. I get it I get it!"  
  
  
  
  
  
At the Arena.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Lita are you sure about this I mean seriously." Stephanie stepped out of the dressing room wearing a pair of khaki cargo pants and a black cut off Hardy Girlz t-shirt with Hardy on the window and a smashed part where Boyz should have been that said Girlz. She had a newly made Steph H. pendant. Her blonde hair was pulled back in a pony tail.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Wait until Jeff see's you." Lita laughed as the camera turned off and they headed down the hall to the Hardyz locker room. "We've got a first ever Women's tag team Championship match tonight against Jazz and Stacey."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Let's bring the gold to where it belongs." Stephanie said knocking on the door. "Jeffy open up!!!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Stephy!!! Wait a minute!." Jeff said laughing he could almost hear her impatiently sigh and put her hands on her hips. Swinging open the door his jaw dropped at what he saw.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hey baby…" Stephanie laughed when his expression didn't waiver.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Stephanie I think you've shocked him into a trance." Lita grined moving past the married couple to Matt who sat on the couch pulling on his boots. He looked up at her and placed her hands on her waist.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hey sweetie." Matt's grin matched hers as he pulled her down and kissed her.When she responded he flipped her over and began to mercilessly tickle her.  
  
  
  
  
  
"MATT…..OH…..MY…….GOD……STOP……AH…..I'M….. GONNA…..PISS……..MY…….PANTS……!!!!!" Lita managed to get out as he sat back on his haunches.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Gotcha…" He laughed as she playfully swatted his arm as he pulled her up close to him. "Good luck tonight babes…"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Thanks… you know I'll do fine.." Lita said kissing him.  
  
  
  
  
  
"You know I worry about you especially when you're out there with Jazz." Matt replied nibbling on her lower lip. "She's viscous and…"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Shh…" Lita quieted him. "I'll be fine don't worry."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Stephanie you sure you're ready?" Jeff asked his wife as she stretched.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"You guys taught me well Matt, Lita, Jeffy." Stephanie acknowledged them all. "I've never been more ready in my life plus I'm a McMahon and also a Hardy I was born ready."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Jeff smiled at his wife's determination. "Great good luck and kick some ass."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Alright guys we gotta go like now." Lita said hopping out of Matt's embrace and pulling Stephanie away from Jeff.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Stephy…." Jeff mock whined.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Jeffy…." Stephanie Mimicked him.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Oh God." Both Matt and Lita groaned and then laughed.  
  
  
  
  
  
"We're ready if you need back up." Jeff called as they left. "If those dudleyz try anyhing they'll be dead men walking.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Lets rock and roll Steph." Lita said as their brand new music hit the song was a remix of the Hardy Boyz entrance music and showed Lita in the ring and Stephanie in training. Lita and Stephanie did theirown little dance and ran to the ring each sliding in. They each got up on the turnbuckles and the guns and hopped down preparing for what was to come.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I'M BACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YEAH!!! HAHAHAHAHA! Ok lol I hope y'all enjoyed the first chapter of Breathe I hope to update again later.  
  
  
  
  
  
Please review.  
  
  
  
No review= No story!  
  
  
  
Love yaZ!!! 


	2. Daddy

Story Title: Breathe (Sequel to Addiction.)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Characters: Vince McMahon, Jeff Hardy, Stephanie McMahon (In Story she is known as Stephanie Hardy), Matt Hardy, Lita, Ronda(owns herself ), Rose Parker(owned by me), Shane McMahon, Linda McMahon, Edge, Mighty Molly(or Nora Greenwald), Desire Parker. Anyone else I didn't mention hasn't appeared in my outline.  
  
  
  
  
  
Story notes: This story picks up directly after the Wedding. During this time Rose has revealed that she and Vince married before Linda and Vince did and she and her daughter are entitled to the McMahon fortune and stocks. Stephanie has sued Rose for Slander and Libel when Rose went on "Good Morning America" and Announced that she was the wife of Vincent K. McMahon and her daughter should have the last name. No one has met this daughter yet. She also mentioned a few of the McMahon secrets that were not denied. This story begins right at the end of Stephanie and Jeff's Honeymoon in France.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Stacey's music hit as she walked down the ramp her eyes danced mischeviously. Her smiled turned upwards into a cocky grin as Jazz's music hit and she slid into the ring. Lita was up first and went after Stacey with a vengence. Lita caught her in a clothesline and ended with a boot to the neck until the ref broke the hold. While the ref was checking on Stacey Jazz pulled into the ring and Irish whipped Lita into the turnbuckle. Jazz pulled her up and did a DDT before slipping out of the ring. Stacey barely got up and begun to crawl to her corner while Lita was up. Lita pulled Stacey back out into the center of the ring and tagged in Stephanie who leaped off the ropes executing a perfect lionsault. She pulled Stacey up for the pin when Jazz raced in and broke the count. Stacey got up and tagged Jazz who pulled Stephanie's arms behind her back and rasied her up. Lita pulled on Jazz's legs to get her to drop Stephanie. This caused Jazz to fall to the mat as Stephanie climbed to the top rope she did a back flip and grabbed the slowly standing Jazz by the neck and flipping her in mid- air slamming her down on the mat.  
  
  
  
  
  
"That's a little think I call the Atomic Bomb." Stephanie said to Jazz as she rolled her up into the pin.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Have a nice day.." The ref counted three and held up both Stephanie and Lita's hands with the Tag titles.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Here are your first ever women's tag team champions Lita Hardy and Stephanie Hardy the Hardy girlz!" The ring announcer said as the Lita and Stephanie held up the titles. Stephanie looked at Lita with a shocked expression on her face.  
  
  
  
  
  
"You eloped?!" Stephanie's jaw had dropped.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yep..that husband of your seemed to inspire mine to whisk me away!" Lita hugged Stephanie and began to walk out of the ring. Lita collapsed before she could even touch the ropes a sickening crack was the only warning.  
  
  
  
"Lita!!" Stephanie whipped around and saw a girl who could have been her identical twin, if she didn't know better, dressed in typical Dudley fashion. The blood in her veins seemed to turn to ice as she felt her self being knocked down and set up for the 3D. When she hit the mat pain shot through her body and she saw Lita already standing back up. Struggling she stood just when the Hardy Boyz music hit and both Matt and Jeff dove into the ring knocking down the Dudley Boys who were standing in front of the girl who'd attacked Lita. After they were finished with the Dudleyz they turned to the girl who stood there with an enraged look on her face. Jeff did a double take as he looked from Stephanie to the stranger who glared at them.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"What's the matter Stephanie McMahon don't you recognize your own sister?"  
  
  
  
"Really oh yes I forgot you're a filthy, disgusting, red-necked Hardy now aren't you?" The woman circled her. "You little bitch."  
  
  
  
The woman threw her head back and laughed when Stephanie didn't answer. Jeff took a protective step in front of Stephanie. Before he could stop her Stephanie flung herself at the woman knocking her down swinging her fists left and right. The voices screaming at her seemed to be so far away.  
  
  
  
"Damn it I want to know the truth!" Stephanie screamed as Lita, Jeff, and Matt pulled her off the woman. "I can't take this." She pounded on her husbands chest. "Who's real and who's not!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Deep breath baby deep breath….." Jeff lead her backstage by that time she'd calmed somewhat. When they got to the locker room Linda was waiting for them. It took every fiber in Jeff's body to hold himself back from leaping across the room and giving the old woman McMahon a piece of his mind.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Mommy please don't tell me you knew." Stephanie pleaded.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Stephanie your Father…. He's….He's…" Linda's eyes began to water while the Hardys exchanged looks.  
  
  
  
  
  
"What happened to Vince Linda?" Jeff kneeled down next to the sobbing woman.  
  
  
  
"He's….He's dead.."Linda barely whispered.  
  
  
  
"What?" Jeff asked in disbelief.  
  
  
  
"He's dead, he was murdered , he was shot!" Linda wailed as Stephanie's face turned pale.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Holy shit." Matt muttered.  
  
  
  
"No…No….daddy!!" Stephanie sobbed shaking her head wildly. "God why?"  
  
  
  
"Shhh its ok baby…"Jeff held her close to him almost cradling her as she let out her pain.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Next day after the funeral.  
  
  
  
  
  
The dakened sky reflected Stephanie's feelings that day as she watched her father being lowered into the ground. She stayed until the last patch of dirt was set atop the fresh grave and even then she begged her husband to let her stay. Her blonde curls were limp and her eyes were puffy. She still didn't believe he was gone. Even though she'd seen him buried, the casket closed, and the final peck on the cheek she'd given him still didn't exempt the turmoil swimming inside her head. She had to be strong for Linda and she had to carry on the name that she'd always have. She held back tears when she remembered the last time she'd seen her father. He'd walked her down the isle and given her away. Not even knowing that that was their last goodbye the bitterness between them still hung like it did when the truth was revealed. She only wished she could have apologized in some way. Her neck prickled as Jeff was leading her to the car his hand on the small of her back. Something unsettling took to her mind and it was more that she felt her twin behind her than she heard her footsteps. Stephanie whipped around clutching Jeff's hand for support she watched her sister's eyes wander up and down her husbands body licking her lips in delight.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Oh sis!" Desire sauntered up to her. "I just wanted to tell you and your delicious husband that the will is being read in 10 minutes I guess we'll see what happens."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"That's…..Fine." Jeff said before Stephanie could retort.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Exactly what you are." Desire smiled at him a smile that was so familiar yet so cold. "Are you sure you're with the right sister?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Why you little.." Stephanie began.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Oh Stephie c'mon we can be different from mom we can share." Desire laughed and slinked away knowing the look on Stephanie's face too well.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Can you believe that… that tramp!" Stephanie took a deep breathe and slid into Jeff's embrace.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Stephanie I wish I knew what to say but I don't." Jeff looked down at her. "And that makes me feel so helpless and useless."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Jeff your doing exactly what I need you to do." Stephanie's grip around him tightened. "You're holding me and I need you more than you could ever begin to fathom."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Is that so Mrs. Hardy?" Jeff grinned.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"It's exactly so.." Stephanie tried to form a smile but couldn't. She felt a tap on her shoulder and was surprised at who it was.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hey princess." Her brother smiled sadly down at her.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hey shane-o..I didn't think you'd come." Stephanie just stared at him unsure of what to do.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"I loved dad just as much as you do what makes you think I'd not come." Shane's nostrils flared and his eyes showed a tint of anger. "What you thought I just came for the will reading or is that just in your head like everything is."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hey what's that supposed to mean?" Jeff shoved shane back the glare in his eyes could only be described as primal. The same look he had when he was in the ring.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Why don't you let your WIFE speak for herself?" Shane asked him before he felt a smaller hand on his chest shoving him back.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Don't you dare speak to my husband like that." Stephanie's voice was deathly calm. "Shane after all the shit that you've pulled you think people would just trust you?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Why not they trust you enough. I don't know about the men in your life it must be the sex that turns them crazy or maybe just….." Shane never finished the sentence as Jeff's fist slammed into his face knocking him to the ground. "You know I knew about this whole thing before it happened. Just couldn't wait to knock that proud, smug look off of your face."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"I hate you..I hate so much that it hurts." Stephanie turned on her heel and began to the building where the will was to be read."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"You know she'll leave you.." Shane started looking at Jeff as he began to stand up. Jeff punched him hard in the stomache.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"You stay away McMahon or else.." Jeff dropped the now eldest McMahon to the ground and hurried after Stephanie.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Now before y'all flame me let me tell you that this story is true it is set in the WWF world but It is MY STORY about MY TROUBLED LIFE. And I won't mention names but ":Meow" needs the shut her hole. You know what I'm sorry I'm not going to bother y'all. I should be grateful for the reviews I get. Thank you for reading my story. I really need to stop bitching don't I? Lol anywayz thank you 


	3. Everything's ok

Story Title: Breathe (Sequel to Addiction.)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Characters: Vince McMahon, Jeff Hardy, Stephanie McMahon (In Story she is known as Stephanie Hardy), Matt Hardy, Lita, Ronda(owns herself ), Rose Parker(owned by me), Shane McMahon, Linda McMahon, Edge, Mighty Molly(or Nora Greenwald), Desire Parker. Anyone else I didn't mention hasn't appeared in my outline.  
  
  
  
  
  
Story notes: This story picks up directly after the Wedding. During this time Rose has revealed that she and Vince married before Linda and Vince did and she and her daughter are entitled to the McMahon fortune and stocks. Stephanie has sued Rose for Slander and Libel when Rose went on "Good Morning America" and Announced that she was the wife of Vincent K. McMahon and her daughter should have the last name. No one has met this daughter yet. She also mentioned a few of the McMahon secrets that were not denied. This story begins right at the end of Stephanie and Jeff's Honeymoon in France.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Jeff are you ok?" Stephanie asked him as he slipped into the room and squeezed her hand.  
  
  
  
Jeff moved to where his wife was. Shane's words ringing in his ears. He felt panicked and a rush of fear washed over him. He couldn't place it but his brother in-laws's words made sense. He couldn't fight it. He wanted to. Oh how he wanted to but it was like his world was being covered in darkness and he was being swallowed also. Running his fingers through his hair absently he schooled his features to a smiling mask. He couldn't tell her that he doubted her love. He shouldn't have these feelings now. He loved her with all that she had but couldn't ignore the fact that there was a possibility that she didn't love him. He had to calm himself. A confrontation in the room would seize everyone with a thick sense of oddness. Even Linda was looking at him strangly. The wide oval table and the lawyers were looking at him. He couldn't hold it. He had to take care of it that instant or let the anxiety and dread burn him alive. He hadn't even noticed that his wife had repeated her question several times.  
  
  
  
"Me and Shane had a little talk." He said looking down at her. "You know I love you right?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Jeff of course I do and I love you too…."Stephanie pulled him to her kissing the top of his head. "What brought this on?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Something Shane said I never should have let him get to me." Jeff replied.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Are you sure you're ok?" Stephanie put a hand to his cheek and rubbed her thumbs against his temples.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yeah I'm fine really don't worry about me." Jeff planted a sweet kiss on her lips.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Awwwww isn't this the sweetest thing." Desire walked into the room and sat down a few chairs from Jeff. Her long muscled legs exposed. He looked in the other direction. He wouldn't fall prey to her charms just because she was a familiar face. He rubbed his wife's temples in the same way she did for him in an attempt to calm her down. Just then a tall blonde woman(Dude Ronda you are blonde right lol?) walked into the room. Her navy blue studded dress suit clinging to her every curve. The look on her face was that of confidence. When she smiled she radiated that confidence towards the Hardys. She took a seat on the other side of Stephanie.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hello Mrs. Hardy I am Mrs. Johnson(HA!!! IF you won't put your own character with ROCKY THeN I'll DO IT ANYWAYZ!) of Thomas, Judy, and Johnson." She held her hand out to Stephanie and Jeff. "I'm your new lawyer."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Very nice to meet you Mrs. Johnson." Stephanie shook hands with the woman as did Jeff. "You're Dwayne's wife aren't you?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"That I am." A small smile formed on her lips as she turned to the rest of the people at the table just as Shane rushed in and took a seat. This emitted a small laugh from Jeff and Stephanie at his appearance.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hello I am Mr. Highland Mr. McMahon's attorney." The elderly man resembled that of Santa Clause minus the rosy cheeks and nose. His eyes lit up when he lifted the paper in front of him "Mr. McMahon wrote in his will this letter and leave of possesions."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
My dearest family,  
  
I am writing this letter two days after receiving an invitation from my darling daughter Stephanie. I feared above all that she would exclude me from her life. I am forever grateful to her for giving me her father a second chance. My new son in law I hope to God that you take care of her. I am trusting you with the only thing that now gives me something to smile about. I've watched her in training and she is truly amazing. To my one and only wife Linda I curse my self for lying to you. I feel blessed that you stayed with me as long as you did. My heart you must know will always be with you, always. To my son Shane-o-mac I am amazed at the man you have become. Willing to sacrifice yourself and pretty much anything to get what you want. I honestly am sorry for what I have to do to you. It is with out a shadow of a doubt that your determination and your need to succeed will be your downfall and is your only weakness. Stephanie I grant you 25 % ownership of the company alongside with your Mother's 25 %. Linda and you shall carry on the era of the McMahons. I hope that now the Hardy-McMahon era will bring on new heights in the company that I have torn my life apart for. As for my other daughter and her mother. I grant you both on a hole 25 % of the company. My son Shane I hand over to you the final percentage of the company and the McMahon Estates for you, your wife, and your future children. God bless you my loved ones and don't forget me.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Daddy…" Stephanie barely whispered leaning her head into the crook of Jeff's neck. "So he's given us four ownership of WWF?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yes Ma'am. " Mr. Highland nodded and passed the contracts around the room. There was a small smile from Rose and Desire as He handed the contract to Mrs. Johnson.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Sir you have given Mrs. Hardy and Mrs. McMahon the wrong contract. I do believe it said she is to be given her own 25 % as does Linda. Not 25 % over all." Ronda gave the Parker's a haughty look and handed them the contract as they passed the correct one back to her.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"I accept." Stephanie said once Ronda skimmed over the contract and she and Jeff discussed it.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Same here." Shane said looking at his mother.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"FINE" Rose and Desire agreed much to everyone's surprise.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Then it's all agreed." Ronda said. "Mr. And Mrs. Hardy may I please speak with you in private if we are all done here?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yes, I believe we are Ms. Johnson." He eyed her long legs and her chest. "May I suggest we meet afterwards for a cup of coffee?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"HMMM some how I think my husband Dwayne "The Rock" Johnson would have a problem with that Mr. Highland." She smiled smugly when his expression went from cocky to shocked. "Mr. and Mrs. Hardy if you'd please."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Surely Mrs. Johnson." Jeff said as he and Stephanie stood and walked out of the room leaving a very flustered Mr. Highland and three very calculating, manipulative people.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"We need to break them up if we're going to win this." Shane had an innocent grin on his face. Or it might have been seen as innocent had everyone in the room not known what he was planning. "Desire I need you to get to Jeff while I take care of my sister."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Already two steps ahead of you Brother." Desire jumped up and followed the Hardys out of the door. Creeping silently to the area they were in she crouched down low and watched the scene before her. Stephanie had just walked away when Ronda began moving closer to Jeff. In a way she wanted to run up to him and smack him for what he was doing. She stopped herself from thinking that. Her mother hadn't brought her this far for her to harbor any feelings for the other McMahon children. Unfortunately it wasn't what she thought. Ronda handed him some pictures of her and her husband. She lifted out of her purse a mini cam. She began filming the entire scene. She had to make it seem as if something was going on. Looking around she saw a little kid with dusty brown hair. His well creased slacks and vested shirt told her that he wouldn't just take 50 bucks and do what she asked. The kid looked about 8 and not that stupid. Getting his attention he walked over. She slipped 100 dollars into his hands and she pointed at the two.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"AWWW she's just the cutest thing." Jeff laughed at the picture of Ronda and Dwayne's daughter who had cake all over her face. "God I can't wait until me and Stephanie have kids."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Trust me wait you'll miss the silence at night." Ronda slid the pictures back in her purse.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Not much silence in our house at night." Jeff laughed at the face she made.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"No offense but ew… didn't need that picture in my mind." Ronda laughed and began coughing when she felt a sharp pain at her back. Suddenly she was falling forward on Jeff. They tumbled and she wasn't sure how but he'd ended up on top. A child's laughter could be heard. There was a rumbling of small feet as the child ran in front of them just as Jeff began to help Ronda up off the floor. For a moment in time their voices became hushed. Desire craned her neck to see and hear. Shifting in position she saw the delighted look on both of their faces. She smiled wickedly. With any luck she wouldn't have to activate all of her mother's plans. Ronda would be the pawn already in place. She noticed Stephanie from the far side of the room. She had her hand over stomach and the look on her face was classic. Pain and anguish etched in her beautiful features. Then her twin straightened her clothes and plastered a smile on her face. She walked back to join her husband and what could be his lover.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"On second thought I think we can wait." He laughed just as Stephanie walked up.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hey what's going on?" Ronda smiled at her pulling out the pictures she was showing Jeff before she walked in.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"AWW they're just precious." Stephanie smiled placing a hand on her stomach absentmindedly. She looked aimlessly around the room and then smiled at Ronda.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Well I really must be going, Dwayne starts really worrying when I don't call him from the hotel when I say I will. " She kissed Stephanie on the cheek and hugged Jeff. "Bye!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"To the hotel we go?" Gripping her hand with his own he pulled her close to him. "Everything will be ok don't worry."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
She stood there wondering how long it was going on. Did it happen before she got back. She couldn't even begin to fathom the possibilities. Her heart sunk as she looked at him. His smile, his face, the way he talked. She loved him just as much as she did when she first met him. Did he not feel the same. Why did he marry her? Was it for the money just like Rose said. Did she really marry him while he was seeing Ronda on the side. What would happen if Dwayne found out. He'd kill him. If this was true SHE'D KILL HIM. Her gaze rose to meet his and she became lost in those eyes. Those beautiful green eyes.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yes, everything will be fine." She tried to smile but all that came out was a weak, sad hue. " Everything is fine."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Alright then lets go." They both walked out of the doors.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Oh my god we won't even need this anymore." She slipped the camera back into her purse. "All we have to do is watch and instigate and she'll be putty in our hands not to mention the fact that she could be pregnant. Watch out sis…when I'm done with you you'll be right back where you started…. In your own personal hell."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
More to come! SORRY I haven't updated in awhile but well I got that Idea for panic and I can't stop writing it! Lol but I will try and update more in the next few weeks. But they will be far and few in between. Mostly because I need to pull up my Earth Science grade in order to Pass the ninth grade lol. I'm going to update In the End now!! SO bye!!!!  
  
  
  
PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!!!! REVIEW!  
  
  
  
  
  
No review=No Story! 


	4. The Dream and Revelations

Story Title: Breathe (Sequel to Addiction.)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Characters: Vince McMahon, Jeff Hardy, Stephanie McMahon (In Story she is known as Stephanie Hardy), Matt Hardy, Lita, Ronda(owns herself ), Rose Parker(owned by me), Shane McMahon, Linda McMahon, Edge, Mighty Molly(or Nora Greenwald), Desire Parker. Anyone else I didn't mention hasn't appeared in my outline.  
  
  
  
  
  
Story notes: This story picks up directly after the Wedding. During this time Rose has revealed that she and Vince married before Linda and Vince did and she and her daughter are entitled to the McMahon fortune and stocks. Stephanie has sued Rose for Slander and Libel when Rose went on "Good Morning America" and Announced that she was the wife of Vincent K. McMahon and her daughter should have the last name. No one has met this daughter yet. She also mentioned a few of the McMahon secrets that were not denied. This story begins right at the end of Stephanie and Jeff's Honeymoon in France.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hey baby where ya going?" Jeff wrapped his arms around his wife and pulled her to his chest. When they returned to the courthouse she'd been jumpy around him and quiet. He was beginning to wonder if she knew what he did to Shane just outside the courthouse. He realized she was trembling. "What's wrong?" She sniffled and he turned her around to face him. Cupping her cheek with one hand he leaned in and kissed her. She looked at him wide eyed and then a resounding smack came from him. She was on the receiving end and tumbled to the floor. He stood above her and smirked at her bleeding lip and nose.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Get up." He told her she stayed right where she was. Her fingers touched her nose briefly feeling the mixture of blood and tears. "GET UP!" He moved towards her and she struggled to get up but her body was weighed down. She screamed.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Wake up!" Jeff shook his wife who was tossing and turning next to him. She was whimpering loudly and moaning his name out in fear. Then she screamed.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"WAKE UP!" He yelled to her and she sat up straight in bed gasping for air. He cradled her in his arms when she began to cry. She looked up at him and the tears subsided. She scurried away from him and picked up her shoes. Her frightened eyes never left his. She backed away slowly from him her t-shirt and his boxers showed dimly in the streetlights that shone through the hotel room.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Steph….are you ok?" He rolled out of bed and began to walk towards her. She'd reached the door and swung it open. Her eyes were wild with fear when she turned and ran from him down the hall as fast as she could. He ran out of the room and into the hallway. "STEPHANIE!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
She didn't hear him she just kept running as fast as her legs would carry her. She reached the elevators and pushed the button diving in when the door opened she heard his heavy foot steps pounding the hall. The doors closed and she could see him just as they did so. She curled up in a ball in the elevator breathing hard. Was it all a dream? She touched her nose and only felt moisture from her tears. No blood. She leaned her head against the wall. Why did she run from him if it was a dream she shouldn't have been afraid right? Standing up she pushed a button. She needed her mother..her real mother.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hey Matt!" Jeff muttered into the phone when his brother called from Cameron on his week off with Lita. He frowned while sitting on the bed catching his breath. He couldn't believe that Stephanie had done what she'd done. Something was definitely wrong and it had to do with him.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Jeff you alright bro?" Matt asked. Lita walked into the room looking concerned. She pulled her hair into a messy bun. Her white tank top and her red and white sleep pants clung to her tightly. She slid into bed and laid her head on his lap. His fingers brushed her cheek softly as he waited with baited breath to hear from his little brother.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Something's wrong with Steph." He stated rubbing his temples with his black painted nails. He loved Stephanie so much and yet he couldn't figure out why she ran away from him in terror.  
  
  
  
"What do you mean?" Matt asked him.  
  
  
  
"She ran out on me maybe ten fifteen minutes ago!" Jeff exploded. "She was crying and whimpering when we were laying in bed. Yeah Matt she was asleep! You honestly think I'd do something like that?!"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Jeff I ain't accusing you of anything!" Matt raised his voice and Puddles , one of their dogs, padded into the room. The golden retriever hopped up on the bed and laid in between the two. Matt gruffed and plastered a smile on his face while rubbing the dog behind the ears.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"She started moaning my name and then she started screaming!" Jeff mumbled an obscenity at his brother over the phone for having his head in the gutter. Jeff continued. "I started shaking her gently and told her to wake up and then she stopped when I held her. Suddenly she looks at me and then grabs her shoes and bolts out the door after looking at me in utter terror. I tried to follow her and she ran into the elevator like a bolt of lightning. It was really freaky man!"  
  
  
  
  
  
"She probably went to see Linda isn't she in the same hotel as y'all?" Matt asked and stifled a laugh when the dog jumped on Lita and began licking her face wildly. "Well then wait until morning if she isn't back then call Linda after that I don't know what you should do but I guess Linda would know."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Alright ALRIGHT!" Jeff calmed himself a bit. "I'll get some sleep! Bye!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Mommy please open up!" Stephanie banged on her mother's door frantically. She still hysterical. She felt like she was suffocating. Linda opened the door in only her night gown and a slippers. She looked anxiously at her daughter right before she collapsed in her arms. Linda helped her in and got her seated on the bed. Stephanie hugged her knees to her chest her tears had dried and left clear streaks on her tanned face.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"What's wrong Stephanie?" Linda asked her daughter. She rushed to the small kitchen area and began making some tea. Walking back into the room she sighed. Her daughter seemed to be in a daze. Stephanie looked terrified for her life. She saw no bruises on her and decided that Jeff hadn't hit her or anything. A loud whistle from the kitchen made her turn abruptly and walk to the teapot. Turning off the eye she poured them both a cup of lemon tea. She walked back to her daughter's near prostrate form and handed her a cup. Just like when she was 15 years old and suffered her first heart break. Just like then Stephanie took a sip and tried to hide a scowl.  
  
  
  
"What's wrong sweetie?" She wrapped her free arm around Stephanie's shoulders and Stephanie leaned into the motherly embrace. "Did something happen with Jeff?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"….Yes…" Linda blanched at the answer hesitant to ask the next question in fear of the answer that would come.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Did he.." Linda and an abrupt shaking of the head from Stephanie stopped her. She sighed in relief. "What happened?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"We were asleep and I was having this dream…this horrible dream…" Her eyes began to pool with water. "And In the dream he hit me and I was so terrified He began shaking me and I woke up I guess. But I ran… I ran from my husband and I don't know why." Stephanie wiped her eyes only to have another trail of tears fall. She looked at her mother and Linda hugged her tightly.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Maybe that's why he's cheating on me…" Stephanie muttered bitterly. "I'm just a crazy bitch who can't put down a drug to save her life."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Jeff's what?!" Linda looked at her in confusion. "With who?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Ronda Johnson." Stephanie shook her head disdainfully. "I couldn't believe it myself."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"You mean the girl he's planning your vacation with?" Linda looked at Stephanie who turned to her with confused eyes.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"You mean he's not cheating on me?" Stephanie looked down into her tea and let a breath of relief out. She smiled at her mother and then the smile broke out into a grin. "Wow…a vacation.. guess I was just paranoid."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"No…It's in your instincts I guess." Linda placed her hand on her daughter's knee and stood up her expression darkening. "Always been imbedded in mine."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"What do you mean?" Stephanie sat crosslegged on the bed a curious expression stole her face. She in fact knew little about her mother and father's relationship. Linda turned to her and a sad smile crept up.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"My own sister…" Linda tugged on the blind's to look out over the city. "She did this..she put me through hell."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"I found out about her and your father." Linda recalled the event coming back to her in a nostalgic sense. "She didn't stop she kept going at him and then she disappeared after you and your sister were born. But she did come back."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Mom…." Stephanie reached out to her mother in obvious pain. Linda shook her head.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"She came back as your nanny." Linda scoffed. "I didn't see it! I should have known it was my sister the entire time. But when she still persued him he didn't go near her. I didn't even care to pick up on it."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Mom it's not your fault." Stephanie set the tea down, stood, and hugged her mother not letting go when the salty tears touched her shoulder. She quietly hopped this wouldn't happen with Jeff and her. She loved him so much and couldn't bear to have history repeat itself. She wondered if he was still her husband and if she was still his wife.  
  
  
  
**Next Morning**  
  
  
  
  
  
Jeff walked down the hallway in a fresh pair of baggy jeans and a "Live the Moment" t-shirt. He carried with him some of Stephanie's stuff in a bag. He hoped his brother was right that she'd be at Linda's room. Something shook him. What if Matt was wrong what if Stephanie had run off into the night. Sort of like she did all those months ago. When he thought she was dead. A tight feeling formed in his chest when he reached the door. "Please let her be here.." He raised his hand and knocked.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Just a minute!" He could head Linda ruffling around to get to the door. He shifted his weight from one foot to the other awkwardly. The door opened and Linda smiled at him.  
  
"C'mere son."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Linda I need to know is Stephanie…" He stopped as Linda led him into the room and didn't see a sleeping Stephanie on the bed or in the chair or even on the floor. He let out a groan of frusteration. "Here?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Jeff?" Stephanie stood from the bathroom behind him in a towel. Her hair was damp and clung loosely to her shoulders. Her brown eyes lit up at the sight of him. Jeff dropped the bag and rushed to her swallowing her up in his arms for a hug. She laughed a bit and ran her fingers through his long hair. Jeff set her down on her feet and she wrapped her arms around him. He kissed the top of her brown head and rested his chin in the exact same spot. Linda stood there approvingly. A loud whistle came from the kitchen and Linda turned to get the teapot.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Stephanie…thank God you're alright." He looked down at her. "I'm sorry what ever I did I'm…" Stephanie put a finger to his lips.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"You didn't do anything.. I had this crazy dream about you and I know it wasn't true but I guess I got a little confused. I'm really sorry…I shouldn't have run from you like that." She kissed him on the lips just as Linda walked back in with a tray of three cups of tea. She grinned and began to walk back into the kitchen.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Mom?" Jeff looked at Linda who stopped in her tracks.  
  
  
  
"Yes!?" Linda's voice held something that he hadn't heard in the past days. A lightness and giddy sound. She looked at him.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"I'd really enjoy some tea." Stephanie looked at her husband in mock horror. She'd told him more than a while ago how her mother's tea tasted. Jeff looked at her and smiled a lopsided grin. "Something's you just can't pass up."  
  
  
  
  
  
Stephanie shook her head and turned around looking at the front door that had a crack in it. She pushed it shut and shivered. Things definitely weren't over yet. Not by a long shot. 


	5. what i want

Story Title: Breathe (Sequel to Addiction.)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Characters: Vince McMahon, Jeff Hardy, Stephanie McMahon (In Story she is known as Stephanie Hardy), Matt Hardy, Lita, Ronda(owns herself ), Rose Parker(owned by me), Shane McMahon, Linda McMahon, Edge, Mighty Molly(or Nora Greenwald), Desire Parker. Anyone else I didn't mention hasn't appeared in my outline.  
  
  
  
  
  
Story notes: This story picks up directly after the Wedding. During this time Rose has revealed that she and Vince married before Linda and Vince did and she and her daughter are entitled to the McMahon fortune and stocks. Stephanie has sued Rose for Slander and Libel when Rose went on "Good Morning America" and Announced that she was the wife of Vincent K. McMahon and her daughter should have the last name. No one has met this daughter yet. She also mentioned a few of the McMahon secrets that were not denied. This story begins right at the end of Stephanie and Jeff's Honeymoon in France.  
  
  
  
  
  
Matt Hardy stepped into the shower of the men's locker room the water poured down his back landing on the hard blue tiled floor. He stood there for a moment letting to water touch his skin cooling his warm skin and almost cleansing the sweat from the match he had earlier with Edge. He rolled his shoulders back trying not to wince at the pain that rippled down his lower body. Edge had really done a number on him, pulling out all the stops, he'd worked mostly on Matt's back. Matt ,still recovering from yet another reccent attack by Brock Lesner, had given his best in the undecided win match. Near the end he lost after recieveing the Edgucator. Matt Hardy shook his head his long brown locks falling around his face. He ran his fingers down his face and grabbed the soap. After washing himself he stepped from the shower with a fresh red towel around his lap. He didn't hear the door opening but had however heard the door slamming shut.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hello?" Matt looked around the corner his hand clutching his towel his body still dripping wet from the shower. There had been an ongoing prank going along the locker rooms. The imfamous towel snatcher had yet to be found. Deciding he was just hearing things he changed into a pair of boxers and a pair of gray shorts. He ran lotion up and down his arms and went to apply some deodorent when a pair of hands ran up his abs. A small body pressed against his and he almost assumed that it was Lita. The hands traveled up his chest circling around his shoulders and the nape of his neck. They traced over a brand-new tattoo, the symbol spelling out Lita. He gripped the hands and pulled them off of him. Turning around he was at first shocked at who he saw.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Stephanie?" He felt a vauge recognition fill him. No his brother's wife had blonde hair not brown, atleast not anymore. "Desire."  
  
  
  
  
  
"In the flesh and mhm so are you." She trailed a finger down the center of his chest only to have it smacked away. "You know nobody has to find out if we did something about this.." She flipped her hair and pressed herself to him. "Attraction right here and now."  
  
  
  
  
  
"MMMHMMM" He mumbled hiding a smirk. She rotated her hips against his and pulled herself to his ear.  
  
  
  
  
  
"No one.." He laughed softly, gruffly. He ran his hands up her arms tightening when he reached the upper flesh. He shoved her backwards, hard, he still had a grip on her arms and he peered coldly into her face which displayed fear. Funny he thought McMahons knew no fear.  
  
  
  
"You feel this?" He pulled her hands to his chest. "You'll never get this.. you want to know why?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Why?" She regained a small bit of confidence hoping that this was just a game he was playing.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Because." He pulled her fingers to the tattoo not even flinching when the hands brushed lightly over the red flesh. "I belong to her..Heart, body, soul, and mind. And nobody, not you, not anyone is going to change that."  
  
  
  
"B..but.." She stuttered which only maddend him more. His grin was cocky and almost sinister.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Get out you trashbag ho.. before I tell my wife and your sister what you've been up to." Her eyes widened in fear and she stumbled out of the room. Matt laughed and pulled on a t-shirt. Jeff opened the door and looked at his brother very confused.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Matt did I miss something?" Jeff began stretching for his match that would be taking place 30 minutes after Lita and Stephanie's.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Nope…your wife's sister just tried to play a head game…"Matt shoved his foot into a sneaker and laced it up. He started on the other one. "Don't know what she's up to.. she know's Lita would squash her like a bug if she ever found her within ten feet of me.  
  
  
  
  
  
"You got that right!" Jeff finished his strectching and nodded at his brother. I'm gonna go see Steph before my match you know I gotta get the goodluck kiss."  
  
  
  
"I'll come to I want to see Lita and wish her luck on her match tonight." Matt pulled his hair back into a loose ponytail and walked out the door with Jeff.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Steph are you ready?" Lita put the finishing touches to her outfit. She was wearing a pair of baby blue jeans similar to the pants that the Hardyz wore in the ring. She wore one of her graffiti shirts. Her red hair was out and pooling around her shoulders. Drumming her fingers on the sink she looked towards the back area of the locker room. Stephanie stepped out confidently. She wore an identical pair of pants with a WWF women's division top. Stephanie stretched a bit before actually looking at Lita.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"What's that smell?" Lita sniffed the air opening the door to walk out. She looked at Stephanie a questioning glare stifling her expression.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"It smells like cigarette smoke!" Lita gripped Stephanie's arm. "Steph! I thought you were over this stuff!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Well I…" Stephanie began just before she was knocked out of the way. A whisp of light brown hair flashing by her. Stephanie landed on one of the couches where her championship belt lay. She looked up to see who had rudely knocked her over and was met by ice blue eyes similar to her own.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Oh excuse me…" Desire fanned herself and leaned her head back. On her neck was a reddening mark. Stephanie's fists balled up. "A certain Hardy just can't keep his lips or his teeth to himself." She smirked at the angered pair. "And I'm sure that he kept my hotel key card especially for tonight."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"No Hardy would touch you with a ten foot pole Desire." Stephanie said through gritted teeth. Lita helped her sister in law up from the ground. Lita then stepped to Stephanie's twin her eyes blazing with anger.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Just make sure that you remember that they are married to us.. you so much as look in their direction ever again and we'll make you felt the side effect of messing with the Hardyz." Her voice was deathly quiet. Desire stayed her ground. Lita made a lunging gesture that sent her fleeing to the back of the locker room.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Lets go Li." Stephanie pulled on her friends arm. She picked up the women's tag team belts and placed Lita's belt over her shoulder. The fiery red head nodded and followed the bleached blonde out of the locker room only to run straight into Matt and Jeff.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"hey baby what's wrong?" Matt enclosed Lita in his arms.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"My sister in law claims to have had a little fun with you." Matt's eyes widened and took in his wife's anger. "Now that wouldn't be true would it." She knew it wasn't but she needed to hear it.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Well.. Lita she was in the men's locker room about 10 minutes ago and she came on to me. I told her to get lost." Lita balled her fist up and punched the wall only making a small dent thankfully. Stephanie leaned into Jeff and sighed.  
  
  
  
  
  
"What are we going to do about her?" Stephanie said fingering the mesh shirt her husband was wearing. She felt this heedy feeling take over her and she smiled. She felt content. She'd never felt this way before. Not even when she was in Georgia getting over her addiction or trying to. It never did go away and she was trying to curb it by smoking ciggaretes. It worked but now she was addicted to tobacco. It killed her every second to lie to her family. But she had to get over it on her own or else it would never happen.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Lita?" Jeff caught an impish grin on his face. "Well we can't really do anythin' darlin' but Matt on the other hand…"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Not Lita…" She elbowed him lightly. "I mean Desire."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Well she hasn't really done anything noteworthy yet." Jeff concluded. "So I mean why bother wasting our energy and time trying to get rid of her if we have nothing to go by. Besides she's not worth the trouble."  
  
  
  
"Not worth the trouble?!" Desire seethed at the two happy couples. Matt had calmed Lita down by gently pressing his lips to hers. And Jeff and Stephanie were having a meaningful moment. She let the door close again with out very little noise and picked up her cellphone.  
  
  
  
  
  
She dialed the number urgently. "Hello? Shane I need you to hurry up with this plan." She paced the locker room her gucci shoes clicking impateintly back and forth. "I don't care how you do it but they need to pay… put this plan in motion now Shane… yeah you better." She hung up and went to the crack in the door. The couple's were walking down the hall. Stephanie was no doubt accompanying Jeff to the ring and Lita and Matt would be waiting for Lita's Match that was coming up within the hour. Her blue eyes stared daggers into the back's of her so-called extended family. Oh she'd get what she wanted sooner or later.  
  
  
  
  
  
"C'mon JEFF!" Stephanie pounded the mat as her husband struggled to stand up. RVD was about to go for the five star frog splash when Jeff got up and threw RVD down on the hard canvass. She cheered loudly for him and smiled. She should have noticed or heard her brother coming down the ramp. Shane lept into the ring and drop kicked the referee out.  
  
  
  
Shane speared Jeff to the mat he then pulled out a pair of brass knucks, that he got from god knew where, and began to pummel him. Stephanie went up top and the crowd heated up giving Shane the signal to stand up and turn around. She dove at him gripping him around the neck and swinging him up in the air. He stuggled and she shoved him forward causing him to land face first on the canvass. She shoved him out of the ring as Jeff began to climb the ropes and pulled a swanton bomb rolling up RVD for the pin. The referee climbed back in the ring seconds later and counted to three his hand slamming weakly on the mat. Stephanie climbed into the ring to check on Jeff who gripped the ropes in an attempt to stand up. He vaugely remembered Shane getting into the ring and raised his head in a panic.  
  
  
  
"Steph?" He gripped his stomach from the rolling thunder he received earlier in the match from RVD. He looked around and didn't see her. Instead he felt arms go around his waist. He instinctively wrapped an arm around the shoulders of who he hoped was Stephanie.  
  
  
  
"Jeff?" Stephanie helped him out of the ring and up the ramp. The tension in his body quwelled and he allowed her to pull him backstage where he tried to stand up straight. "Baby are you alright?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yeah I'm fine..you worry too much." Jeff grabbed an ice pack that a trainer handed to him. He looked at the match card for the next show and got a pissed off expression on his face. "Who keeps on booking these undecided matches for me and Matt?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"I'm taking a guess that it would be Shane and Desire and ugh Rose." She grabbed the ice back from him and placed in carefully on his side that had taken most of the Rolling Thunder that RVD had administered. He placed his hands on the wall and hung his head sighing at the cold resolve washing over his pained side.  
  
  
  
  
  
"They need to stop doing this." Stephanie knew the hazzards of Jeff wrestling when Desire and Shane booked half the matches. She had to get control. She needed to talk to Lina. "I'm going to stop this once and for all."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hey..I'm ok alright?" He leaned in and kissed her forehead.  
  
  
  
  
  
"You always are." She kissed his lips lightly and helped him to the Men's locker room. She had a match in 15 minutes.  
  
  
  
"Hey Steph did you hear about the change?" Lita came rushing up Matt in tow.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Jesus Jeff.. you know in those undecided matches it's a good idea to tak it easy." Matt helped his brother sit while Lita gave the unpleasent news to Stephanie about their match change. Stephanie's hands were burried in her baby blue pant pockets in an attempt to stop herself from hitting something.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"We have to face her and Torrie?" Stephanie ground out. "Something's up."  
  
  
  
  
  
"What do you mean?" Lita said a perplexed expression masking her features.  
  
  
  
  
  
"No offense but who would put Desire and Torrie instead of Jazz and Ivory for a tag team title match?" Stephanie said hands on her hips. "They're going to pull something… Shane had those brass knucks tonight.." Her eyes drifted to Jeff's surfacing bruises.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Stephanie I'm fine stop looking at me like I'm a run over dog." Jeff smiled at her. She looked cute when she worried. But when she worried something was definitely wrong he knew that above all.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Regal has been kissing ass again no doubt." Matt concluded.  
  
  
  
  
  
"We need to leave." Stephanie nodded and looked at the guys.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Are you guys really that worried." Jeff stood up and Stephanie walked to him checking him over.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yes!" both Lita and Stephanie replied.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Alright alright we'll go." Matt grabbed his bag and Jeff picked up his. "Lets go get your stuff."  
  
  
  
  
  
They walked down the hallway to the women's locker room and opened the door. Lita breathed a sigh of relief. Stephanie grabbed her bag as did Lita. They walked out of the room unaware of the camera that moved with them.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"They can't leave!" Desire yelled at Shane her mouth gaping open that her "family" had just left right before the match.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hey it's not my fault!" Shane yelled back. Desire rolled her eyes and got an idea.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Shane I'm not going to be in a match tonight… but Trish and Molly are.." An evil scowl crept upon her face. "And they'll get the same treatment Stephanie and Lita were going to get…only worse."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
WHEW!!! Finally got this chapter out now I can write "Panic"!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*bubbles goes off to hunt for Edge in their mansion* 


	6. Master switch

Title:Breathe  
  
Author:Mercedes  
  
Email:Xtremechik009@yahoo.com  
  
Rating:R  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Stephanie McMahon, Shane McMahon, Lita, or the Hardy Boyz  
  
Spoilers:None  
  
Notes/Content/Summary: This story picks up directly after the Wedding. During this time Rose has revealed that she and Vince married before Linda and Vince did and she and her daughter are entitled to the McMahon fortune and stocks. Stephanie has sued Rose for Slander and Libel when Rose went on "Good Morning America" and Announced that she was the wife of Vincent K. McMahon and her daughter should have the last name. No one has met this daughter yet. She also mentioned a few of the McMahon secrets that were not denied. This story begins right at the end of Stephanie and Jeff's Honeymoon in France.  
  
Characters: Vince McMahon, Jeff Hardy, Stephanie McMahon (In Story she is known as Stephanie Hardy), Matt Hardy, Lita, Ronda(owns herself ), Rose Parker(owned by me), Shane McMahon, Linda McMahon, Edge, Mighty Molly(or Nora Greenwald), Desire Parker. Anyone else I didn't mention hasn't appeared in my outline.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Jeff?" Stephanie woke up in the couple's large house in Cameron, NC. She'd instantly felt the cold beside her and realized her husband wasn't there. A strand of blonde hair strayed across her face and she pursed her lips and blew at it. The strand disappeared to the side. Suddenly she heard the roar of a motorcycle. She shook her head and sat up it was too soft to be a motorcycle. Looking out the window over their bed she saw Jeff riding around the motocross track that had been dug out in the back yard. She smiled and cocked her head to the side. Ever the big kid her husband popped a wheelie and kept on truckin'.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"WOOOHOOOO!!!" Jeff hollered hoping he didn't wake Stephanie up. He had an uncontrollable urge first in the morning to ride. The vibrations from the bike ran up his spine and added to the adrenaline rush. The loud rumble was loud and some how he heard a familiar tune off somewhere in the distance.  
  
I can feel the magic floating in the air  
  
Being with you gets me that way  
  
I watch the sunlight dance across your face and I've  
  
Never been this swept away  
  
  
  
  
  
"Steph?" Jeff stepped into the house after loading his bike back into the garage. The music played on and he recognized it. He smiled. It was "Breathe" by Faith Hill. It was 'their' song. He walked up stairs to their room creeping slowly. The music getting louder. But then of course she could have had the radio playing throughout the house as she usually did.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
All my thoughts seem to settle on the breeze  
  
When I'm lying wrapped up in your arms  
  
The whole world just fades away  
  
The only thing I hear  
  
Is the beating of your heart  
  
  
  
He pushed open the bedroom door softly and stepped inside. "Stephanie?" He looked around the room. His wife was no where to be found. Walking over to the buereu he picked up a picture of them on their wedding day. Running his thumb across the picture he remembered the day. POP! A sizzling sound seared through the song.  
  
  
  
  
  
"SHIT!" Stephanie grasped her hand running her fingers over her skin. The bacon in the pan kept sizzling as if the cook hadn't been injured. She picked up a whisker and began to whisk the eggs in a small bowl. She set it down after a few moments and checked on the bacon. There was a burning smell that caught her nose. She looked down to the pots on the stove. Nothing was burning there. Her eyes widened.  
  
  
  
  
  
"OHH CRAP!" She raced to the other side of the kitchen and pulled four pieces of scorched bread from the toaster oven. "Why ME!?" She cried out angrily tossing the toast outside in small pieces for the birds who all flew away at the dark pieces of bread. Shaking her head she returned to the bacon and eggs. She pulled the lid off and took a pair of metal tongs in her hand. She clalmped them over a done piece of bacon and pulled it from the pan. This deed was followed by several pops of grease on her fingers. She dropped the tongs and gripped her fingers.  
  
  
  
  
  
"OW!" She sucked on them for a few seconds and stamped her foot. "I'll never be able to get this nuclear family, homecooking, non-I hoping, wife thing DOWN!" She grumbled kneeling to recover the tongs from the floor.  
  
  
  
Cause I can feel you breathe  
  
It's washing over me  
  
Suddenly I'm melting into you  
  
There's nothing left to prove  
  
  
  
"Stephy.." Stephanie leaned back into the loving embrace of her husband letting his lips travel languidly down her neck. She found herself falling into depths that no one not even jeff could understand. The bacon popped again and she jumped. He laughed.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Jeff I can't do this." She looked into his green eyes that glittered with amusement. "Ok I'll admit it. I'm a spoiled rich brat who can't cook worth beans!"  
  
  
  
Caught up in the touch  
  
The slow and steady rush  
  
Baby, isn't that the way that love's supposed to be  
  
I can feel you breathe  
  
Just breathe  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yeah but you're my spoild rich brat who can't cook for beans!" Jeff kissed her full on her lips and took the tongs and her hand in his. "Now let's teach you how to cook."  
  
  
  
  
  
"You are so corny!" She laughed and kissed his cheek. "Ok Mr. Cooking Master. Teach me."  
  
  
  
In a way I know my heart is waking up  
  
As all the walls come tumbling down  
  
  
  
  
  
"Alright little Mrs. Hardy.. time for the framing of a lifetime." Desire smiled deviously down at the couple before disappearing up the stairs. The couple was so lost in their moment they hastened to notice Stephanie's twin and an mysterious figure climbing the stair case to the bedroom.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Are you sure you're ready for this?" Desire asked once they reached the room and she began planting the smell and goods around the room.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Ms. Parker-" The person started but stopped at the wild and angered look thrown in their direction. "Ms. McMahon." She nodded.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I've been studying to do this most of my life. I've got everything ready. No one will know the difference when I slip right in. No one."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Good.. I like that." She smiled spraying Stephanie's perfume on a bag that she'd placed underneath some of her travel stuff. "I like it a lot in a man."  
  
  
  
"Good." He reached out and trailed a hand up her ride side. She shivered in disgust. Was what she was doing worth the revenge? She looked at a picture of Jeff and Stepahnie on their wedding day and made up her mind. "Because when we're done I want you."  
  
  
  
"I want you too." She leaned back into his body. The phone rang and he jumped away from her and she let out a long breath she wasn't aware of herself holding in. They stood quietly until the phone was picked up.  
  
  
  
"Hey Lita!" Stephanie said picking up the phone after taking up the food from the stove. "What's up?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"I'm going up stairs to get changed." Jeff said kissing her cheek and climbing up the stairs. The man and Desire looked at each other in panic. They rushed to the window and began climbing out of the window Desire first and the man second.  
  
  
  
  
  
Jeff walked into the Master bedroom taking off his shirt and tossing it in the wooden hamper stepped into the bathroom and turned on the shower. He walked into the bedroom again to grab a towel and set out his new clothes and take off the rest. He walked to the closet and pulled out a pair of jeans and fox racing t-shirt. He went back to grab his sneakers and bent down to pick them up then sniffed. A familiar scent caught his senses. He whirled around smelling it all over the room. Walking over to the buerea and pulled out of the drawers searching through it. He found what he was looking for. Smokes, Pot, and xtasy pills. Her voice carried up the stairs which would make his heart sing but instead made anger flood through him. Looking at the picture on the buerea of him and Stephanie on their wedding day he knocked it off not even watching when it broke on the floor. He clutched the bag in his hand his rage taking control. He ran down the stairs and into the kitchen. Stephanie was still on the phone her brow furrowed and face filled with concern. He didn't stop to think.  
  
  
  
"Stephanie we need to talk.. NOW!" His voice quiet but brewing like the calm before the storm.  
  
  
  
"Lita I'll call you back Ok?" She never took her eyes off him. She wondered what could possibly be wrong. She hung up the phone and set it on the counter. "Baby what's wrong?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Just what the hell are these?" Jeff held up the bag in her face.  
  
  
  
"I don't know Jeff…Where'd you get them?" She asked actually taking a step back from her husband whom seemed more menacing than anything she'd been around in her life.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Well Stephanie you should know that shouldn't you." He took a step towards her. "You Lied to me. You told me you were over it. And you do this!? How can I trust you?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Maybe your sister is right. Maybe she's not the lying decietful bitch. Maybe that's you." He tossed the bag at her and turned away from her.  
  
  
  
  
  
"But Jeff I didn't… I wouldn't…I.." She started tears briming in her eyes. She looked at the drugs on the floor and kicked them. They skittered away under the table. She heard the front door slam shut and Jeff's car rumble. She slid to the floor pulling her knees to her chest and began rocking back and forth. She didn't feel the salty tears slide down her cheeks or the cold floor. The phone rang and it didn't matter to her. She barely acknowledged the sound. She thought she had no more tears when her father died. To her at that moment it seemed her family died as a whole.  
  
  
  
"Shit.." Jeff pulled over on the side of the road 5 and a half miles from his home. He leaned his head on the steering wheel he'd jumped the gun again. What if she didn't do the drugs. What if they were planted there before he came to the room. There were so many things he didn't know, and the thought of not knowing scared him. He liked to be in control of his own destiny. When he wasn't he felt usless and powerless. He sat up straight and rubbed his face with his hands. He should have let her speak at least he would have known for sure that she'd lied. Shaking his head he opened the door and climbed out of the vehicle. He leaned up against it and let the sun hit his face while he took a well needed deep breath. That breath was the last one he'd take or so was his last thought as a hand clamped over his mouth and that powerless struggle surrounded him. He crumpled to the ground and was pulled behind the car.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Stephanie I know you're home pick up! Somethings wrong please tell me what's going on! Jeff if stephanie won't pick up will you please just do it and explain to me.." Lita's voice came over the answering machine for what seemed like the thousandth time. Stephanie picked up the phone and put it back on the hook. She stared at it for a second and then it rang. In a fit of rage she tore the cord from the wall and tossed the phone to the far side of the living room. She turned her blue eyes back to the television set. She watched the reception after she and Jeff had gotten married. She watched on the screen how he leaned in and kissed her. She touched her lips and began to cry once again. She felt nothing beyond a dull pain. Jeff didn't trust her. Didn't she have the right to be trusted. A voice in her head told her she didn't and she began to cry again. What was wrong with her.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Stephanie?" David Morris opened the door to his new home. He smiled. Walking further into the house and into the living room he found his new wife asleep on the couch. David leaned in and pecked her cheek and picked her up. He carried her up stairs to their room.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Jeff?" Stephanie opened her eyes and looked up at her husband or what she thought was her husband. His touch was diffent and his smell wasn't the same. She shook her head just as he laid her down and laid with her.  
  
  
  
"I'm here baby. I'm so sorry I didn't give you the benefit of the doubt. Forgive me please." He brushed his lips with hers and she recoiled. "I love you." She closed her eyes and pretened to be asleep when he wrapped his arms around her. She hoped her façade worked. She couldn't confront the man beside her. Not yet.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Well……todja lotsa stuff waz gonna happen!  
  
  
  
  
  
Well not really but one big thing!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
*waves at ronda and keena*  
  
  
  
  
  
HAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
Ok please review y'all it would mean a lot! Love yaz buh bye! 


	7. Brother dear

Title:Breathe  
  
Author:Mercedes  
  
Email:Xtremechik009@yahoo.com  
  
Rating:R  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Stephanie McMahon, Shane McMahon, Lita, or the Hardy Boyz  
  
Spoilers:None  
  
Notes/Content/Summary: This story picks up directly after the Wedding. During this time Rose has revealed that she and Vince married before Linda and Vince did and she and her daughter are entitled to the McMahon fortune and stocks. Stephanie has sued Rose for Slander and Libel when Rose went on "Good Morning America" and Announced that she was the wife of Vincent K. McMahon and her daughter should have the last name. No one has met this daughter yet. She also mentioned a few of the McMahon secrets that were not denied. This story begins right at the end of Stephanie and Jeff's Honeymoon in France.  
  
Characters: Vince McMahon, Jeff Hardy, Stephanie McMahon (In Story she is known as Stephanie Hardy), Matt Hardy, Lita, Ronda (owns herself), Rose Parker (owned by me), Shane McMahon, Linda McMahon, Edge, Mighty Molly (or Nora Greenwald), Desire Parker. Anyone else I didn't mention hasn't appeared in my outline.  
  
  
  
  
  
Desire and Shane McMahon paced the parking lot of the Atlanta, GA arena. Well actually Desire paced Shane looked at her with a concerned expression on his face. She was smiling gleefully and talking excitedly. She reminded him of Stephanie. Stephanie..the baby sister that he'd always known and turned on. But the girl in front of him wasn't his sister. Biologiacally so or not it wasn't like it was with Stephanie. He taught Stephanie how to tackle and fight off guys. She practiced her very first punch on him. He tucked her in bed at night. Running a hand through his short black hair he tuned Desire out. He hadn't spoken to Stephanie since the funeral. All of Desire's plans had failed so far.  
  
  
  
When she tried to make it look like Jeff was cheating on Stephanie it fell through once she'd talked to Linda. And this God awful plan was in motion. In his heart he hoped that it fell through. It was like chess to her. All that mattered was winning and taking the most painful route. When ever Rose suggested something Desire cut her off like military precision. Rose had no control over her. In fact it seemed she never did. He was slowly realizing that Rose was just a pawn and if he didn't watch himself he'd become a pawn too. They conspired to kill his father. Whether they actually did or not he didn't know but he intended to find out. Either way Desire wouldn't go to jail. It would be Rose behind bars. Her original purpose for hating the family was faded and lost. Her father's side of the family may have served the McMahons like she had but in all reality she was really only Linda's half sister. It was strange how all these things fit together to form the giant puzzle.  
  
  
  
"He prayed that he found out the truth behind his father's death before Desire's plan went through. Shit would really hit the fan if everything fell into place. It would destroy the Hardyz completely. Once the third phase was completed then there would be no turning back. He smiled. Once his second phase was done. He could leave Rose and Desire in the dusk and hopefully join his real family.  
  
  
  
"Shane are you listening to me?" Desire snarled at him.  
  
  
  
"Sorry I missed that care to repeat?" Shane asked her  
  
  
  
"Great she's here." Desire said forgetting the entire conversation. A car pulled up about ten cars away and she rushed over to it. Shane opened the limo's car door and slipped inside searching the compartments. He opened one beneath the seat and pulled out a leather case. Quickly unzipping the case he found a lap-top. Desire's lap-top. Grinning like a chesire cat he zipped it up and picked up his briefcase and pushed the small computer inside before getting out of the car. He stepped out and looked at the approaching Desire and friend. He put a cocky grin on his face. The curtains were going to fall on the newest McMahon. And they'd be falling soon.  
  
  
  
"Stephanie are you alright?" Lita put a hand on her sister-in-law's shoulder. She was uncharacteristically quiet. Stephanie continued to stare off into space. She assumed she was thinking about the state of Trish and Molly who were seriously injured after the match they took for Lita and Stephanie. They took on Ivory, Jazz, and Shane in a handicapped match. Stephanie's eyes searched the room and fell on a pair. Lita followed her gaze. Jeff was talking Matt about some plans for an upcoming vacation.  
  
  
  
"What's wrong with him?" She asked Lita.  
  
  
  
"What do you mean?" Lita replied in question.  
  
  
  
"Doesn't he seem different to you?" Stephanie asked her.  
  
  
  
"He seems the same to me. Maybe you are just frazzled from what happened." Lita suggested.  
  
  
  
"Jeff should have asked me by now how the drugs got there."She said. "It's been a week!"  
  
  
  
"Well could it be possible he doesn't want to upset you?" Lita asked her sister in law.  
  
  
  
"He just doesn't seem the same." Stephanie said solemnly.  
  
  
  
"What do you mean?" Lita asked her.  
  
  
  
"Hey Stephy you're up." Jeff said a New York accent peppered in between his words. She frowned for a moment then pasted a plastic-like smile on her face.  
  
  
  
"Great can't wait to get out there!" She said that with truth. She loved the square circle but she still felt something was wrong. His accent was off and when did he start wearing all white?  
  
  
  
  
  
"C'mon Steph." Lita pulled her out of the room. They got to gorilla area and put their belts around their waists and stepped out as their music hit. Stephanie grinned at the crowds reaction. It was still a bit odd to her that they'd be cheering for her and Lita. There were no slut chants or boos. Before Jeff and Matt and Lita were with her any one associated with her was a demon spawn from hell. Running down the ramp all thoughts but one was pushed from her mind. Pure ice cold adenaline rushed through her veins. Sliding in the ring next to Lita she stood up and jumped on the buckle and did the guns while Lita did her number one sign. Stephanie hopped down and waited for their opponents. Stephanie's old music started and she leaned on the ropes while Lita had her hands on her hips.  
  
  
  
  
  
Out stepped Desire and her tag team partner ….Shane?? Stephanie did a double take and then grit her teeth. She turned to Lita who's eyes were still glued to the ramp. Stephanie turned back and watched as a small petite girl stepped up between them. She was an athletic looking girl with washboard abs and good looking muscle in the arms. Her dirty blonde hair reached just above the small of her back and was braided into two long braids.She cocked her head to the side hotly. Stephanie's eyes darkened. As the girl was wearing a red Shane McMahon t-shirt Desire had a newly revamped Stephanie McMahon t-shirt on. It said Desire McMahon always on top. Stephanie gripped the ropes angrily.  
  
  
  
Shane stared straight at the blonde girl in the ring. She was so different. She'd grown up with him and now hated him. It cut him like a thousand knives. But after the night was done he hoped they'd be reunited in family. He held the ropes for Desire and the girl to get in the ring. Desire was handed a microphone.  
  
  
  
"Dearest sister. I see we meet again." Desire said smiling viscously. "How is your darling husband?"  
  
  
  
The girl snickered and Desire's eyes danced. She knew something she didn't Lita tipped her head to the side to look at Shane. He looked anxious. She didn't like the way things were going. Electricity sizzled through her. Something was going to happen and it wasn't just a wrestling match.  
  
  
  
"Why do you ask? Can't get any as good?"Stephanie asked her anger flaring. Lita turned to the argument at hand. No body noticed Shane slip from the ring and to the sidelines.  
  
  
  
She paced around the ring like a snake ready to attack she stopped and just stared. "You know Stephanie you remind me so much of Dad."  
  
  
  
"You know nothing about my father." Stephanie ground out.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Don't you mean our father Stephanie?" Desire said crudely and continued. "Mom told me about the times he'd talk to her about you. Saying you were a lying whore who was just like his little puppet. How you hid behind the innocent façade so long ago and then tried to destroy him. How you disappointed him to no ends. He told her you were nothing but a disgrace to the family name." She said cruelly. Stephanie's hands were over her ears and she braced herself for the words that were coming. She was a disappointment to her father? He wouldn't have thought of her like that? Would he? A look of pure anguish covered her face when she turned away. Lita took her place in the argument and a loud smack rang out. Desire cried out and Stephanie heard Lita be tackled by the girl who came with Desire.  
  
  
  
  
  
"C'mere princess." Desire's foot jutted out to kick Stephanie in the stomach. Stephanie had no energy to fight back. Her mind was clouded with horrible thoughts.  
  
  
  
  
  
"What is it princess? No one here to save you?" Desire laughed as she kicked Stephanie again. The McMahon princess, Daddy's little girl, the Billion Dollar princess. She was supposed to be all those things. But Daddy didn't want her. Daddy couldn't take her in. Daddy chose Stephanie over her. She was left with a whore mother who schemed her life away. Stephanie wouldn't take her future from her, Stephanie's children wouldn't take her future from her, Shane wouldn't take her future from her. When she was done with him she'd toss him away behind bars. She had enough evidence to accuse him of murder. It was a good thing she'd taken car of the cops who investigated the case. If they'd found the real murderer she'd have no where to put Shane.  
  
  
  
  
  
Shane smiled at the sight in the ring. The time had come. Once he took out the girl attacking Lita he'd take out Desire and get them all out of the arena. He made sure the other tag match of the night had been canceled. He grabbed a chair and slid into the ring. Gripping it between his hands that were slick with sweat he yelled to the girl to stop. She stepped aside so he could hit Lita when he swung around and hit her hard in the face. She was out cold. Moving towards Desire he cocked back the chair again. She was still kicking Stephanie as hard as she could. Bringing it down it hit her across the back of her head. She stumbled and he hit her again watching her fall to the ground. Picking up Stephanie he rushed to Lita and swung her over his shoulder as well. Getting out of the ring he carried both women up the ramp and to the backstage area.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Lita!" Matt rushed to her as soon as she passed through the curtains. He was pulling her from Shane's arms and cradling her in his own. He carried her down to the medical department. Jeff rushed up seconds later and held Stephanie in his arms. Shane looked at him. Did Desire already complete the 3rd phase of her plan. Or was that the real Jeff hardy standing in front of him? He hoped it was. For Stephanie's sake and for the entire Hardy family.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Do they know?" Rose asked Desire through the phone. Desire was just getting out of the medical room. Her head ached horribly. "Do they know about the switch?"  
  
  
  
"I don't think so. Besides all he knows is that we were planting drugs. He knows nothing of the switch." She said rubbing her head. "Did you drug him yet?"  
  
  
  
"It's been done."  
  
  
  
"Good I'll tell David and then the hell with begin." Desire chuckled.  
  
  
  
  
  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
Well there goes another chapter!  
  
I hope you likeyed it!  
  
  
  
BTW please review and watch out for the next chapter of I'm real, Dear Marie, and my new story Dearest brother which will be about Matt and Jeff. I know what your thinking bit I figured I'd give you an idea of what it's about. Jeff tells his brother he's gay and decides to come out the entire federation. Well the trouble starts there with his first love and how everyone else deals. It will be my very first slashy fic.  
  
Please tell me what you think about this chapter! Review if you have time. 


	8. Brother Dear

Title:Breathe  
  
Author:Mercedes  
  
Email:Xtremechik009@yahoo.com  
  
Rating:R  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Stephanie McMahon, Shane McMahon, Lita, or the Hardy Boyz  
  
Spoilers:None  
  
Notes/Content/Summary: This story picks up directly after the Wedding. During this time Rose has revealed that she and Vince married before Linda and Vince did and she and her daughter are entitled to the McMahon fortune and stocks. Stephanie has sued Rose for Slander and Libel when Rose went on "Good Morning America" and Announced that she was the wife of Vincent K. McMahon and her daughter should have the last name. No one has met this daughter yet. She also mentioned a few of the McMahon secrets that were not denied. This story begins right at the end of Stephanie and Jeff's Honeymoon in France.  
  
Characters: Vince McMahon, Jeff Hardy, Stephanie McMahon (In Story she is known as Stephanie Hardy), Matt Hardy, Lita, Ronda (owns herself), Rose Parker (owned by me), Shane McMahon, Linda McMahon, Edge, Mighty Molly (or Nora Greenwald), Desire Parker. Anyone else I didn't mention hasn't appeared in my outline.  
  
  
  
  
  
Desire and Shane McMahon paced the parking lot of the Atlanta, GA arena. Well actually Desire paced Shane looked at her with a concerned expression on his face. She was smiling gleefully and talking excitedly. She reminded him of Stephanie. Stephanie..the baby sister that he'd always known and turned on. But the girl in front of him wasn't his sister. Biologiacally so or not it wasn't like it was with Stephanie. He taught Stephanie how to tackle and fight off guys. She practiced her very first punch on him. He tucked her in bed at night. Running a hand through his short black hair he tuned Desire out. He hadn't spoken to Stephanie since the funeral. All of Desire's plans had failed so far.  
  
  
  
When she tried to make it look like Jeff was cheating on Stephanie it fell through once she'd talked to Linda. And this God awful plan was in motion. In his heart he hoped that it fell through. It was like chess to her. All that mattered was winning and taking the most painful route. When ever Rose suggested something Desire cut her off like military precision. Rose had no control over her. In fact it seemed she never did. He was slowly realizing that Rose was just a pawn and if he didn't watch himself he'd become a pawn too. They conspired to kill his father. Whether they actually did or not he didn't know but he intended to find out. Either way Desire wouldn't go to jail. It would be Rose behind bars. Her original purpose for hating the family was faded and lost. Her father's side of the family may have served the McMahons like she had but in all reality she was really only Linda's half sister. It was strange how all these things fit together to form the giant puzzle.  
  
  
  
"He prayed that he found out the truth behind his father's death before Desire's plan went through. Shit would really hit the fan if everything fell into place. It would destroy the Hardyz completely. Once the third phase was completed then there would be no turning back. He smiled. Once his second phase was done. He could leave Rose and Desire in the dusk and hopefully join his real family.  
  
  
  
"Shane are you listening to me?" Desire snarled at him.  
  
  
  
"Sorry I missed that care to repeat?" Shane asked her  
  
  
  
"Great she's here." Desire said forgetting the entire conversation. A car pulled up about ten cars away and she rushed over to it. Shane opened the limo's car door and slipped inside searching the compartments. He opened one beneath the seat and pulled out a leather case. Quickly unzipping the case he found a lap-top. Desire's lap-top. Grinning like a chesire cat he zipped it up and picked up his briefcase and pushed the small computer inside before getting out of the car. He stepped out and looked at the approaching Desire and friend. He put a cocky grin on his face. The curtains were going to fall on the newest McMahon. And they'd be falling soon.  
  
  
  
"Stephanie are you alright?" Lita put a hand on her sister-in-law's shoulder. She was uncharacteristically quiet. Stephanie continued to stare off into space. She assumed she was thinking about the state of Trish and Molly who were seriously injured after the match they took for Lita and Stephanie. They took on Ivory, Jazz, and Shane in a handicapped match. Stephanie's eyes searched the room and fell on a pair. Lita followed her gaze. Jeff was talking Matt about some plans for an upcoming vacation.  
  
  
  
"What's wrong with him?" She asked Lita.  
  
  
  
"What do you mean?" Lita replied in question.  
  
  
  
"Doesn't he seem different to you?" Stephanie asked her.  
  
  
  
"He seems the same to me. Maybe you are just frazzled from what happened." Lita suggested.  
  
  
  
"Jeff should have asked me by now how the drugs got there."She said. "It's been a week!"  
  
  
  
"Well could it be possible he doesn't want to upset you?" Lita asked her sister in law.  
  
  
  
"He just doesn't seem the same." Stephanie said solemnly.  
  
  
  
"What do you mean?" Lita asked her.  
  
  
  
"Hey Stephy you're up." Jeff said a New York accent peppered in between his words. She frowned for a moment then pasted a plastic-like smile on her face.  
  
  
  
"Great can't wait to get out there!" She said that with truth. She loved the square circle but she still felt something was wrong. His accent was off and when did he start wearing all white?  
  
  
  
  
  
"C'mon Steph." Lita pulled her out of the room. They got to gorilla area and put their belts around their waists and stepped out as their music hit. Stephanie grinned at the crowds reaction. It was still a bit odd to her that they'd be cheering for her and Lita. There were no slut chants or boos. Before Jeff and Matt and Lita were with her any one associated with her was a demon spawn from hell. Running down the ramp all thoughts but one was pushed from her mind. Pure ice cold adenaline rushed through her veins. Sliding in the ring next to Lita she stood up and jumped on the buckle and did the guns while Lita did her number one sign. Stephanie hopped down and waited for their opponents. Stephanie's old music started and she leaned on the ropes while Lita had her hands on her hips.  
  
  
  
  
  
Out stepped Desire and her tag team partner ….Shane?? Stephanie did a double take and then grit her teeth. She turned to Lita who's eyes were still glued to the ramp. Stephanie turned back and watched as a small petite girl stepped up between them. She was an athletic looking girl with washboard abs and good looking muscle in the arms. Her dirty blonde hair reached just above the small of her back and was braided into two long braids.She cocked her head to the side hotly. Stephanie's eyes darkened. As the girl was wearing a red Shane McMahon t-shirt Desire had a newly revamped Stephanie McMahon t-shirt on. It said Desire McMahon always on top. Stephanie gripped the ropes angrily.  
  
  
  
Shane stared straight at the blonde girl in the ring. She was so different. She'd grown up with him and now hated him. It cut him like a thousand knives. But after the night was done he hoped they'd be reunited in family. He held the ropes for Desire and the girl to get in the ring. Desire was handed a microphone.  
  
  
  
"Dearest sister. I see we meet again." Desire said smiling viscously. "How is your darling husband?"  
  
  
  
The girl snickered and Desire's eyes danced. She knew something she didn't Lita tipped her head to the side to look at Shane. He looked anxious. She didn't like the way things were going. Electricity sizzled through her. Something was going to happen and it wasn't just a wrestling match.  
  
  
  
"Why do you ask? Can't get any as good?"Stephanie asked her anger flaring. Lita turned to the argument at hand. No body noticed Shane slip from the ring and to the sidelines.  
  
  
  
She paced around the ring like a snake ready to attack she stopped and just stared. "You know Stephanie you remind me so much of Dad."  
  
  
  
"You know nothing about my father." Stephanie ground out.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Don't you mean our father Stephanie?" Desire said crudely and continued. "Mom told me about the times he'd talk to her about you. Saying you were a lying whore who was just like his little puppet. How you hid behind the innocent façade so long ago and then tried to destroy him. How you disappointed him to no ends. He told her you were nothing but a disgrace to the family name." She said cruelly. Stephanie's hands were over her ears and she braced herself for the words that were coming. She was a disappointment to her father? He wouldn't have thought of her like that? Would he? A look of pure anguish covered her face when she turned away. Lita took her place in the argument and a loud smack rang out. Desire cried out and Stephanie heard Lita be tackled by the girl who came with Desire.  
  
  
  
  
  
"C'mere princess." Desire's foot jutted out to kick Stephanie in the stomach. Stephanie had no energy to fight back. Her mind was clouded with horrible thoughts.  
  
  
  
  
  
"What is it princess? No one here to save you?" Desire laughed as she kicked Stephanie again. The McMahon princess, Daddy's little girl, the Billion Dollar princess. She was supposed to be all those things. But Daddy didn't want her. Daddy couldn't take her in. Daddy chose Stephanie over her. She was left with a whore mother who schemed her life away. Stephanie wouldn't take her future from her, Stephanie's children wouldn't take her future from her, Shane wouldn't take her future from her. When she was done with him she'd toss him away behind bars. She had enough evidence to accuse him of murder. It was a good thing she'd taken car of the cops who investigated the case. If they'd found the real murderer she'd have no where to put Shane.  
  
  
  
  
  
Shane smiled at the sight in the ring. The time had come. Once he took out the girl attacking Lita he'd take out Desire and get them all out of the arena. He made sure the other tag match of the night had been canceled. He grabbed a chair and slid into the ring. Gripping it between his hands that were slick with sweat he yelled to the girl to stop. She stepped aside so he could hit Lita when he swung around and hit her hard in the face. She was out cold. Moving towards Desire he cocked back the chair again. She was still kicking Stephanie as hard as she could. Bringing it down it hit her across the back of her head. She stumbled and he hit her again watching her fall to the ground. Picking up Stephanie he rushed to Lita and swung her over his shoulder as well. Getting out of the ring he carried both women up the ramp and to the backstage area.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Lita!" Matt rushed to her as soon as she passed through the curtains. He was pulling her from Shane's arms and cradling her in his own. He carried her down to the medical department. Jeff rushed up seconds later and held Stephanie in his arms. Shane looked at him. Did Desire already complete the 3rd phase of her plan. Or was that the real Jeff hardy standing in front of him? He hoped it was. For Stephanie's sake and for the entire Hardy family.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Do they know?" Rose asked Desire through the phone. Desire was just getting out of the medical room. Her head ached horribly. "Do they know about the switch?"  
  
  
  
"I don't think so. Besides all he knows is that we were planting drugs. He knows nothing of the switch." She said rubbing her head. "Did you drug him yet?"  
  
  
  
"It's been done."  
  
  
  
"Good I'll tell David and then the hell with begin." Desire chuckled.  
  
  
  
  
  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
Well there goes another chapter!  
  
I hope you likeyed it!  
  
  
  
BTW please review and watch out for the next chapter of I'm real, Dear Marie, and my new story Dearest brother which will be about Matt and Jeff. I know what your thinking bit I figured I'd give you an idea of what it's about. Jeff tells his brother he's gay and decides to come out the entire federation. Well the trouble starts there with his first love and how everyone else deals. It will be my very first slashy fic.  
  
Please tell me what you think about this chapter! Review if you have time. 


	9. I don't know you

Title:Breathe  
  
Author:Mercedes  
  
Email:Xtremechik009@yahoo.com  
  
Rating:R  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Stephanie McMahon, Shane McMahon, Lita, or the Hardy Boyz  
  
Spoilers:None  
  
Notes/Content/Summary: This story picks up directly after the Wedding. During this time Rose has revealed that she and Vince married before Linda and Vince did and she and her daughter are entitled to the McMahon fortune and stocks. Stephanie has sued Rose for Slander and Libel when Rose went on "Good Morning America" and Announced that she was the wife of Vincent K. McMahon and her daughter should have the last name. No one has met this daughter yet. She also mentioned a few of the McMahon secrets that were not denied. This story begins right at the end of Stephanie and Jeff's Honeymoon in France.  
  
Characters: Vince McMahon, Jeff Hardy, Stephanie McMahon (In Story she is known as Stephanie Hardy), Matt Hardy, Lita, Ronda (owns herself), Rose Parker (owned by me), Shane McMahon, Linda McMahon, Edge, Mighty Molly (or Nora Greenwald), Desire Parker. Anyone else I didn't mention hasn't appeared in my outline yet.  
  
  
  
  
  
Shane McMahon stood at the door of the Hardyz locker room. Stephanie had made sure they could all be in one place since not one of the four could figure out who was friend or foe. He hoped she knew that he was friend now and more importantly brother. He held in his hands the laptop that contained Desire's files. Her plans her records. Her banking accounts access codes. Also her diary. He smiled her games were about to be over. Raising his hand he knocked on the door. He wasn't surprised when Jeff Hardy appeared at the door. Shane studied his brother in law's face. Something just wasn't right. He hadn't known Jeff a long time but felt like something was up. He shook off the notion the plan couldn't have taken place but just in case he had to tell his sister before it happened. He had to warn her of the hell that could still take place.  
  
"What do you want Shane O?" Jeff asked. His voice was a cross between a country accent and a New York accent. Shane's eyes widened a bit. It wasn't Jeff. It couldn't be. Could it?  
  
"I need to talk to my sister." He said firmly. He looked into the room to see Stephanie curled onto a couch. Her eyes weren't closed. She was resting. She winced when she took a deep breath and he mentally kicked himself for not knocking Desire with the chair harder. His eyes darted around the room and he saw Matt helping Lita to her seat. He looked at Jeff again. "Alone."  
  
"Fine." Jeff shut the door in his face and walked to Stephanie. He patted her arm and nearly jerked her from the couch. He apologized and led her to the door he helped her to her brother and she blinked a couple times at him pain filled her eyes and Jeff disappeared into the room.  
  
  
  
"How are you feeling?" Shane asked his sister as she leaned against the wall her arms curling protectively over her stomach where he could see bruises forming.  
  
  
  
"Beaten, afraid, confused." She replied. "What's this all about Shane?"  
  
  
  
"I can't explain now. There's not much time." Shane said. The urgency in his voice betrayed any thoughts of what he'd done in her mind a trick. " Desire had a plan. A plan to destroy you, Jeff, Matt, and Lita."  
  
"Go on." Stephanie said. His voice was hushed and she realized this was no joke. He was telling the truth. She had to trust him or just wait for the plan to go through.  
  
  
  
"There's this man she knows from New York. He looks almost identical to your husband." Shane said. She narrowed her eyes a bit and he continued. "He had a big crush on her. Even importantly he's obsessed with Jeff and you."  
  
  
  
"And this has to do with what?" Stephanie shook her head confused. "So he's obsessed with me and Jeff he's a fan it happens everyday!"  
  
"He's been studying Stephanie." Shane said and a slight chill ran through her. "He's been watching Jeff for the past 9 months basically since you two got married. He has everything down to an art. Her plan was to kidnap Jeff and replace him with David. That's the guy's name. David Blanks. Sooner or later David would kill you three. Jeff would slowly be killed via drugs in a mental hospital in California. He'd be watched by Rose."  
  
  
  
Stephanie looked at him concerned for a second then burst out laughing. She doubled over with giggled pouring steadily from her mouth. Her body trembled when she stood up straight chuckles spilling forward she winced at every laugh because her stomach hurt. She laughed so hard and tried to stop when she saw the serious look on his face. He glared at her and she contained herself. "Oh what's next Desire will then take over my life?"  
  
"Look has Davi-Jeff been distant from Matt lately." Shane asked her.  
  
  
  
"Well yeah they're brothers but they don't need to be joined at the hip." Stephanie responded.  
  
  
  
"What the hell is wrong with you Jeff you've been acting weird lately?" Matt shouted at his younger brother whom stared him straight in the face. He'd made a derogatory comment towards Lita after Matt told him that he and Lita would be going on their honeymoon trip. They never had one seeing as they returned to work immediately after the wedding. Jeff was pissed because he didn't want Matt to go. It just wasn't like him to be that way. Especially after he and Stephanie got married.  
  
"Sorry you're so uptight man." Jeff yelled back. "Oh and have a nice trip!" Jeff yelled again grabbing his stuff.  
  
"He has a tattoo on his back it's of a dragon holding a glass ball in its mouth with the words Hell is Heaven written inside." Shane explained to her. Jeff opened the door and slammed it behind him and tossed her a pink duffel bag.  
  
  
  
"C'mon we're going back to the hotel. NOW!" Jeff grumbled and proceeded to drag her down the hallway to the parking garage.  
  
I don't understand You look just like the man In the picture by our bed  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~* *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*  
  
  
  
When they arrived at the hotel Stephanie was really quiet. David stared at her while they were in the elevator. She seemed to be contemplating something. It wasn't odd to him. Her mind wandered often. Or so it that's how it was when he first took her to bed with him. He thought about the plan that was about to go down within the next month. He studied her carefully. Her glowing skin and her delicate blue eyes. She was like a porcelain doll to him. Sooner or later he'd break her in half and have her sister in the wake. What had happened with Matt almost destroyed the plan. He couldn't fool Matt. Matt looked at him like a stranger and he'd have to be the first to die. He and his wife wouldn't come home safe from their honeymoon in Greece. The bell dinged signaling that they were on their floor. Floor 9 at the Bellhamp hotel. He shook his head and placed his palm on the small of his "Wife's" back. They got to the hotel room and she insisted on taking a shower. He lay on the bed thinking of his old life before he met Desire Parker. Before he faked his death and gained a new life. When he was a simple man with one bullet and a paycheck. He laughed.  
  
  
  
Stephanie contemplated things while brushing her teeth. She'd long since showered and dressed. She looked from the open bathroom to the man lying on the bed shirtless. Shane's words swam inside her mind. Who was that man in her room? Was it even possible that HE couldn't be Jeff? She rinsed her mouth and decided to find out asking for forgiveness. She wondered why she prayed for it. HE was her husband wasn't he?  
  
The suspense is pounding and clouding up my head I'm checkin' your clothes And you wear the same size You sleep in his spot  
  
"Penny for your thoughts?" David asked his so-called wife. She was wearing a pair of silk pj's that buttoned down in the front. And they were his favorite color a deep dark blue. She kneeled on the bed next to him and smiled.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Why don't you guess?" She asked him and kissed his lips and then moved to his neck.  
  
  
  
There's a stranger in my house It took a while to figure out There's no way you could be who you say you are You gotta be someone else  
  
  
  
"MMhmm" His arms encircled her waist as he pulled her closer. "Do I have to?"  
  
  
  
She quickly rolled him over on his stomach. She kissed the back of his neck and began rubbing his shoulders. She looked down at his back and her eyes widened. His back coated with sweat was covered in make-up. It looked like concealer. Why the hell was he wearing makeup on his back of all places? How the hell did he get it there? Moving her hands lower she kneaded some knots in his lower back while rubbing the makeup away. She almost gasped at was being shown.  
  
  
  
Cuz he wouldn't touch me like that And he wouldn't treat me like you do He would adore me, he wouldn't ignore me So I'm convinced there's a stranger in my house  
  
"Stephanie what are you doing?" David asked her. Stephanie nearly jumped when he turned her over on her back. He pinned her to the bed his hands holding hers and she smiled up at him. He kissed her forehead and then her lips. "I love you Stephanie."  
  
  
  
"I love you too Jeff Hardy." Stephanie replied as he kissed her lips again. Electricity trickled down his spine as he moved his lips lower to the nape of her neck. The grip he had on her hands tightened and he bit at her flesh. Moving down her chest he unbuttoned his pants.  
  
  
  
I'm not sure who you are Don't see your shadow around when you walk Ain't leavin' no kisses Goodbye with no words If these walls could talk They would have nothing to tell  
  
  
  
Hour's later Stephanie lay next to David tears pooling her eyes and threatening to spill over. David's arm was draped heavily over her bruised stomach his head in the pillow behind her. Sharp pain stabbed at her from almost every limb. She closed her eyes and stifled a sob. It was sinking in. The man next to her the man she just made love to wasn't Jeff Hardy. She felt worse than she ever did. Virtually she cheated on her husband with his..look-alike. She couldn't tell her husband apart from the freak next to her. Thoughts crossed her mind. If she hadn't been so caught up in the whole drug thing then she probably would have noticed sooner. And with Matt and Lita gone who the hell did she have to turn to. Shane's words struck her like a bucket of cold water. At that moment Matt and Lita would be in Greece. If the plane hadn't gone down already. Or if they hadn't been shot in the airport. No she would know by now.  
  
  
  
Pushing his arm off her she sat up wincing and trying not to make a sound. Slipping from the bed she walked to her duffel bag and pulled out some jeans and a sweatshirt to combat the cooling weather. Strange to think it was already October. She wrote a quick note on the table and left it there for him to find. Pulling all her stuff together she crept out of the door not bothering to take the key with her. Pulling out her cell she called Lita's mobile number. Stepping into the women's bathroom she hitched up on the counter and waited. When the phone kept ringing she began to really worry. Suddenly a sleepy voice came over the line.  
  
"lo?" Lita said exhaustedly.  
  
  
  
"LITA!" Stephanie yelled. "Oh my god I'm so glad you're alright!"  
  
"Why wouldn't I be?" Lita asked unable to sit up due to Matt laying his head on her shoulder. " Is something wrong?"  
  
  
  
"Yes.. No.. I mean you're in danger." Stephanie blurted out after a second or two of hesitation.  
  
"What?" Lita asked getting concerned.  
  
"Jeff isn't Jeff he's David Blanks." Stephanie said urgently. "Just don't come home until I tell you to ok? And be careful."  
  
"What wait Stephanie what's going on?" Lita asked fully alert.  
  
  
  
"Did Jeff ever talk about getting a tattoo on his back. Have you noticed his accent?" Stephanie asked.  
  
"Well he has been talking about it since last week and I'm sure it's just the way we travel that's changing his accent one time Matt sounded like he was from California once. To me it's just the same old Jeff." Lita said. She could hear Stephanie sigh on the other line. "But Me and Matt will be careful and will be alert. And we'll wait until your call." Lita reasurred her.  
  
"Good. Girl I miss you and take care ok." Stephanie said and Lita turned off the phone.  
  
So what could it be? Is there someone immitating me? Could she be taking my place? Look me in the face And tell me that I'm wrong When I say...  
  
Stephanie called Shane's cell next while stepping into the elevator he was in the hotel across the street. They were full that night at Bellhamp so he stayed at the Ramada Inn. The phone continued to ring. Shane's voice mail picked up. She left a message and kept going to his hotel room. Fear instilled her as she broke out into a run. Racing up to the Elevator she all but dove inside. As soon as it hit his floor she bolted out and walked hurriedly down the hall. She tried to remember the door number as she was pulled inside a door. She almost yelped then she saw who it was.  
  
"Chris what the hell?" Stephanie grumbled.  
  
There's a stranger in my house It took a while to figure out There's no way you could be who you say you are You gotta be someone else  
  
"They've got him." Chris whispered.  
  
"Why the hell are you whispering?" Stephanie asked him. "And they got who?"  
  
  
  
"Shane your Mother. Soon they'll have Matt and Lita two." Chris said walking away from her.  
  
You gotta be someone else Cuz he wouldn't touch me like that And he wouldn't treat me like you do He would adore me, he wouldn't ignore me So I'm convinced there's a stranger in my house  
  
"What when?!?" She shouted angrily.  
  
"Just before you got here they took Shane and said Linda was next." He said tossing his bag on his bed and shoving his belongings inside it.  
  
  
  
"Shane called me 20 minutes ago when he found out the entire plan." Chris said zipping the bag up and turning back to her.  
  
  
  
"We're going to get them. That mean's we're going to LA." Chris told her.  
  
  
  
David rolled over the next morning to find the space next to him bare and cold. He sat up straight and looked to the bathroom which was wide open and empty. Stephanie's bag was gone along with her purse and cell. Getting out of bed he noticed she also left her key card. Next to it was a note. He read it and stiffened.  
  
It read: Pop quiz Tell me where we first kissed Tell me where my spot is Tell me if I liked it, loved it Or could it be That the stranger is me Have I changed so drastically? Is it I want more for me? And you remain the same There's a stranger in my house It took a while to figure out There's no way you could be who you say you are You gotta be someone else Cuz he wouldn't touch me like that And he wouldn't treat me like you do He would adore me, he wouldn't ignore me So I'm convinced there's a stranger in my house  
  
  
  
End final chapter 


End file.
